<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College Life by aSimpleArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658912">College Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist'>aSimpleArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drama, relationship drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a “Haikyuu in College” thing as an excuse for a crazy story. </p><p>Oikawa’s terrible attempt at putting on a play in drama club goes wrong.<br/>Everyone should be scared of drunk Bokuto.<br/>What happens when you have to share a dorm with your ex?<br/>Dating lives of the Haikyuu boys in college are as crazy as you might think….<br/>(for dramatic purposes, they all go to the same college)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was thrilled. He had been the only member in the drama club for two years, but this year, all of his past teammates and rivals were going to his college. This would be his chance to put on a play. Everyone would know that he organized it and of course he would be the star! All he had to do was ask the drama club director for permission and then get a lot of people to join. How hard could it be?</p><p>“You want to put on a play by yourself???” The director asked. </p><p>“No! I have been trying to tell you! I will get more people to join!” Oikawa said desperately. </p><p>“How could you possibly be sure people would want to join at all?” He asked.</p><p>“Because I know the people in the volleyball club and ones that used to play in high school!” Oikawa protested. “I could get enough people! Just let me try!” </p><p>“Alright then. But you are in charge of casting and anything else you want.” He said.</p><p>“Great!” Oikawa said with confidence. He left the office, happy. Oikawa decided that he would make his own play with the help of his friends. </p><p>He found himself pulling up the old group chat.</p><p>Volleyball Bros</p><p>GreatKing: Heyyyy!!! I am putting on a play and everyone here is strongly encouraged to join me!!! </p><p>Dead-chi: what? </p><p>Dead-chi: WHO MADE THESE NAMES?</p><p>BokuBRO: hahahahahaha</p><p>Akaaaaashi: it has been a while since we have used this chat</p><p>KuBROo: LOL! we must have made them a long time ago</p><p>BokuBRO: BRO!!!!</p><p>KuBROo: BROOOO!</p><p>BokuBRO: BROOOO!!!!!!!</p><p>Akaaaaashi: guys. Stop.<br/>
BokuBRO: bbbbut...Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiii</p><p>GreatKing: HEY! Is no one gonna comment about joining my fabulous play?!?!?!</p><p>BokuBRO: I’ll join your play!!! As long as I get to be the Bad Guy!!!</p><p>GreatKing: of course! Anyone else???</p><p>Akaaaaashi: I have to join now. To supervise. </p><p>Suga-sugar: OHHHH I’ll join you!!!</p><p>Dead-chi: i guess i will too</p><p>KuBROo: I want in!!!</p><p>Ushijima: Why are we using the old group chat? </p><p>GuessMonster: wakatoshi! </p><p>GuessMonster: why u gotta type all formal???</p><p>GuessMonster: OH! A Play!!! Can me and wakatoshi join ya?</p><p>Ushijima: Wakatoshi and I </p><p>GuessMonster: yahhhh whatevah</p><p>GreatKing: Of course you can all join!</p><p>Tangerine: OOOOhhhhh me too!!!! me too!!!</p><p>Kageyama: I will beat u dumbass! I want in to</p><p>Tangerine: Kageyama! Why don’t u have a nickname</p><p>Kageyama: because everyone kept giving me bad ones</p><p> </p><p>Salt has changed Kageyama to TyrantKing</p><p> </p><p>TyrantKing: see what i mean</p><p>Salt: well its true </p><p>Yams: Don’t be mean Tsukki!</p><p>GreatKing: Do you all want to join as well???</p><p>Yams: Sure?</p><p>Tangerine: YESSS</p><p>TyrantKing: yes.</p><p>Salt: no.</p><p>Yams: Come on tsukki!!!</p><p>Salt: no.</p><p>BokuBRO: Come on Tsukishima don't be scared!</p><p>Salt: fine. I am in. </p><p>GreatKing: Great!!! We will come up with a play tomorrow at 4:00.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter will come soon!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>